


Concussion

by FaceofMer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Concussions, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/FaceofMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a bully problem and a concussion to prove it. But help comes for an unexpected place, and, it turns out, leads to a case.</p><p>Chapters are from Sam's POV, then Dean's, then John's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean wasn't at the bus stop, Sam hurried home. Finding Dean hurt, he calls Bobby.

It was a snowy day as Sam hurried home, worried and scared. They had an apartment for once and Dad said they might even stay here until the school year ended. Right now Dad was gone, left four days ago. But that wasn’t what hurried Sam’s steps.

The door was unlocked as Sam pushed it open. His heart in his throat he called out his brother’s name. “Dean?”

He wasn’t in the living room, so Sam looked in the bedroom they were sharing. “Dean?” His brother sat at the end of the bed, looking dazed. There was blood on his shirt and the side of his face. As Sam got closer he could see there was blood in his hair too. Sam reached over and touched his arm. “Dean? You weren’t at the bus stop.”  Ever since Sam had started school, Dean had never failed to be waiting for Sam at the bus stop, even if he got out of school at a different time.

Dean blinked slowly. “Slipped on the ice,” he mumbled, not quite raising his head.

Sam bit his lip, not quite believing him. “You just stay here,” he said quietly, hurrying back into the kitchen where the phone was on the wall. Shaking, he picked up the receiver and called one of the numbers he’d memorized. After two rings, Bobby picked up. “Hello.”

“It’s Sam.” He couldn’t quite keep the fear out of his voice.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” hearing Bobby made his heart calm down a bit.

“It’s Dean. He said he slipped on ice. He hit his head and I think he’s hurt.”

There was half a moment of silence. “Okay Sam, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Keep him awake, talk to him. Can you do that for me?”

Sam nodded, then realized Bobby couldn’t see him. “Okay.”

“I’ll be there real soon.” Bobby hung up.

Feeling marginally better, Sam went and got a cup of water from the sink, then went back to the bedroom. Dean hadn’t moved. “Bobby will be here soon,” said Sam.

“What you do that for?” Dean’s words were heavy. Sam sat next to him and offered the water, but Dean didn’t seem to want it.

“Because. How was school today?”

Dean gave half a shrug. “Don’ remember.”

“I got an A on my capitals test.”

Dean seemed to focus just a little bit more. “Yeah? What’s the capitol of Minnesota?”

Sam smiled. “St. Paul. You always help me a lot.”

“Yer my brother. It’s my job.”

 

Sam was still talking with Dean an hour or so later when there was a knock at the door.  Sam reached for the shotgun. “Who is it?”

“It’s Bobby,” he called.

Sam let out a breath and hurried to let him in. “Dean’s in our room.”

Bobby walked back to the room. Dean looked up, surprised to see him. “Whatarya doing here?”

Instead of answering, Bobby leaned down and picked Dean up. “Grab a couple of jackets, Sam.”

Dean protested weakly as Bobby carried him down to the car. Sam locked the door and climbed into the back as he put Dean in the front seat, buckling him in. “We’re taking you to the hospital Dean.”

“What about Dad?”

“I’ll make sure he knows,” said Bobby, taking off fast but careful.

Sam stuck close to Bobby. Dean protested again at being carried into the Emergency Room, but Bobby wouldn’t let him go as he checked him in. The doctor saw them quickly, asking Bobby what happened.

“Slipped on some ice,” said Bobby automatically.

The doctor nodded and looked Dean over. “Concussion, but I’d like to run an x-ray as well. You and your other son can wait outside.”

Bobby didn’t correct him, just took a seat outside with Sam.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Dean’s a tough nut, he’ll be fine.”

Sam leaned against Bobby, watching the other people waiting for news. A lady sat across from them was crying softly, making Sam wonder what was wrong with her. He knew better then to ask though, just waited and prayed very silently in his head. Dean thought praying was stupid, but Sam held out hope that it might mean something.

The doctor stepped out. “He’ll be fine. We can send him home, but keep an eye on him. Anything changes, bring him back.”

Bobby shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you.”

He let Dean walk on his own this time, but kept a hand on his shoulder. Dean got back in the front seat, looking out the window.

“Did you really slip on ice?” asked Bobby.

Dean shrugged.

Bobby nodded to himself, staying silent as they drove back to the apartment. Dean walked back into their room and curled up on the bed. Sam reached over and undid his shoes, tugging them off and dropping them next to the bed. He’d just changed into pajamas when he heard the front door open.

“How is he?” Dad’s voice.

“Concussion, he’s resting now. Sam just went to bed too.”

Sam crawled into bed, just in case Dad looked into their room, but he could still hear Dad and Bobby talking. “What happened?” asked Dad.

“Slipped on some ice,” answered Bobby.

“Is that what really happened?”

“It’s what Dean said happened.”

Dad paced in the living room. “I should move them.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to stay here until the end of the school year?”

“If Dean’s getting himself beat up…”

“Who says it’s Dean’s fault?”

Dad’s steps stopped. “I know Sam called you, but they’re my boys.” Sam bit his lip again.  He got up and crawled into bed next to Dean, making sure Dean was still breathing as he lay down next to him, touching him. Dad sighed. “You can go home, Bobby.”

“It’s too late at night, I’ll head back tomorrow.” Footsteps headed toward the bedroom door, so Sam half closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Dad looked in at them, but Sam couldn’t see his face. He closed the door and walked back toward the couch.

“I guess we can stay here. I’ll talk to Dean when he feels better.”

There was the scrape of a kitchen chair as Bobby sat down. “They’re good boys.”

Sam smiled and snuggled closer to Dean and pulled the covers over them both. Maybe, with luck, both Dad and Bobby would still be here in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always fallout.

Sam woke early. He touched his brother gently, but Dean still slept, chest rising and falling as if he were sleeping peacefully. Getting up, Sam dressed for school in the dark, then carefully opened the bedroom door. Dad was asleep in a chair, but there was no sign of Bobby. Hiding his disappointment, Sam made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Dad started awake as he opened the fridge for the milk. He rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Getting breakfast, I’ve got school.”

“Dean’s staying home, you can stay home too.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You’re not going.” Dad stood and went to the bedroom to wake up his brother.

Sam heard muffled voices and Dad came out with a rumpled looking Dean. “I’m fine, Dad,” mumbled Dean.

“I want to know what happened,” said Dad, steering Dean into the living room.

“I don’t really remember. Slipped on some ice I think.”

John got down so his face was level with Dean’s, making him look at him. “Tell me the truth.”

Dean rubbed his head. There was still some dried blood on his face and clothes. “I don’t remember.”

“Go get cleaned up.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean hurried for the shower.

Dad stalked into the kitchen. Sam abandoned the milk on the counter and slunk over to the table. He pulled out the homework he hadn’t done yesterday while Dad set about making scrambled eggs. The capital’s test was in the bag too, and he set it on the table.

Dean came back out after a few minute, looking much better. He saw the test on the table and carried it over to stick it on the fridge.

After breakfast, Dean sprawled on the floor in front of the TV, cleaning one of the guns while he watched cartoons. Sam sat at the table doing his homework, Dad sitting across from him doing some research.

Around mid-morning someone knocked loudly on the door. Dad went to answer it while Dean quickly put the gun back together, making sure it was low and out of sight. “Can I help you?”

“You John Winchester?”

“Why?” Sam could hear the caution in his dad’s voice.

“Did your kid tell you what he did to my kid yesterday?” Sam saw Dean slide the gun out of sight under the couch.

Dad crossed his arms. “Did your kid tell you my kid’s got a concussion?”

“Mine’s got a broken arm.”

Dad opened the door a little wider to let the man in. “Dean doesn’t remember anything before going to school yesterday. What did your kid tell you?”

The man looked over at Dean. “Your brat looks fine to me.”

“What did your son tell you happened?” Dad’s voice took on a dangerous tone.

The man looked back at him. “He said Dean jumped him for no reason.”

“I know Dean wouldn’t do that.”

“He’s a troublemaker,” said the other man stubbornly. “I got a friend on the school board. I know how many fights he’s been in since you assholes came to town.”

Sam’s eyes widened. Dad took a deep breath. Dean stood up too fast and stumbled onto the couch,  holding his head. Sam got up and walked around Dad to help him. “I think you best leave,” said Dad evenly.

“That kid’s a menace. Should probably just lock him up.”

Dad drew himself up to his full height. “If he broke your kid’s arm, he was defending himself. I’ve got the doctor’s report and looks to me like he was knocked over and kicked in the head. So, you better teach your little shit not to kick people when they’re down.”

The man sputtered as Dad quickly steered him out of the apartment and closed the door. Sam was shaking while Dean rubbed Sam’s arm, trying to calm him. Dad took another breath and looked at his boys.

“Dad, I…” started Dean.

“Go to your room,” said Dad. Dean retrieved the gun from under the couch and went to the bedroom. Sam started to follow him. “Sam.” He stopped and faced his Dad. “We should probably leave town.”

Sam swallowed back the tears that started in his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“But I did promise you boys we’d finish out the school year. Has Dean been getting into a lot of trouble?”

“It’s just some bullies,” said Sam. “It’s not his fault.”

Dad nodded, mostly to himself, then stood and got his coat. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

Sam watched him go, then went into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the bed, fiddling with his knife. “Dad stepped out for a while. You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Dean lay back and stared at the ceiling.

Sam sat on his own bed and pulled out a book. After a few minutes, he looked over at Dean. “Can you make me lunch?”

“Sure.” Dean got up, not noticing the way Sam smiled behind his book. He was pretty sure his brother would be okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is surprised to find he may have a friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I've switched to Deans POV. Yep.

Dean went back to school the following day. He still had headaches, but he was doing his best to ignore them. No need to worry Dad with it. Besides, Dad had taken off again early this morning to finish whatever job they’d interrupted. Sam watched him with worry while they got ready for school, but they hadn’t talked.

Now Dean was walking down the hall. He could see the looks he was getting and ignored them, going to his locker. Pulling it open he was greeted by ‘fag’ sprayed in big letters across the inside door and everything in his locker tossed around. At least he didn’t keep much in here. Grabbing his books, he slammed it closed, the noise making his head ring a little.

“Hey Winchester.” Dean turned and someone shoved into him, knocking him into the lockers. They laughed as they walked off. Gritting his teeth, Dean gathered his stuff and headed for his first class. Sam wanted to finish the school year in one place, he could survive a few more months of this. He’d never been as good at making friends as Sam was; lately he’d stopped trying.

The first couple of teachers gave him extra homework to make up for what he’d missed.  Dean stuffed it in his bag and tried to focus, but his mind kept wandering. So far he hadn’t seen the boys that started the fight.

Dean slid into his seat at the back of the science class. At least today was a lab day, so this would be an easier hour. “Hey Dean.” He was surprised by a voice to his right.

Looking over he saw a kid he’d never really talked to. Chris wasn’t one of the popular kids, but he did well enough for himself, being on the cross-country team. “Where’s your partner?” asked Dean.

“Out today. So’s yours.” Dean usually partnered with Reggie, one of the stoner kids. “Figured we could work together.”

“Your funeral,” shrugged Dean.

Chris stepped a little closer, entirely too much into Dean’s comfort zone. Before he could shove Chris away, the other boy spoke. “I saw what happened. Three on one. I’m glad you broke his arm.”

Dean looked into the other boys blue eyes. Chris stepped back and picked up the paperwork as the teacher calmed the class down and started giving instructions. Dean was still having trouble focusing, but Chris picked up his slack without complaint. When class ended he followed Dean out of the classroom. “We’ve got the same lunch schedule.”

“So?”

“Figured we could eat lunch together.”

“Dude, I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Never said you were,” Chris’s voice was mild and calm. Dean rolled his eyes. He figured if Chris wanted to follow then he’d follow.

Dean grabbed his tray, smiling at the lunch lady who doled out the French fries. She shook her head a little but gave him a few extra fries. He carried his food to the cashier, who marked him off for free lunch, then carried his tray to a corner where he could sit with his back to the wall.

Chris sat down across from him, digging into his own lunch. Dean ate silently until he heard approaching footsteps. His hand wrapped around the plastic fork in his hands. “You got a boyfriend, Winchester?”

Before Dean could move, Chris stood up, putting himself between Dean and the three bullies. Matt, the lead one, had a cast on his arm and Dean could see people had been writing on it. Chris was just a little taller than Matt and glared down at him. “You need to leave Dean alone.”

Matt glanced back at his buddies, then back at Chris. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Or I’ll break your other arm.” Dean could hear the danger in his voice. He started to stand as Matt drew himself up a little taller.

Before Matt could swing, Chris grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him down on the table. The entire lunchroom stopped and stared. “That was your warning.”

Matt looked up at Chris and swallowed. Chris set him back on his feet as a teacher made his way over to them. “Break it up!”

“I tripped,” said Matt, lying through his teeth.

The teacher looked between them. “I should send you both to the office. If see this again I will.”

“Yes, sir,” said Chris, looking at Matt. Matt only nodded and took off with his friends.

Dean was looking at Chris was a new respect. “Dude.”

Chris shrugged and sat down again. “Four years of karate. Never did make black belt. Liked running better.”

Dean shook his head. “Nobody has ever done that,” he admitted.

“Well they’re stupid then,” said Chris, finishing his lunch. Dean smiled a little, almost forgetting his headache.

Chris wasn’t in any of his afternoon classes, but people were leaving him alone now, making Dean breathe a little easier. He got into his locker at the end of the day and covered up the slur on his door before closing it. He jumped as Chris was standing right behind it.

“Dude, don’t do that.”

Chris smiled a bit and offered him a piece of paper. “Here’s my number if you need help with the homework you missed. Or just want to hang out.”

Dean looked at him a little suspicious.  “Why?”

Chris shrugged. “Anyone with a Transformers folder can’t be all bad.”

Dean shook his head. “I gotta pick up my kid brother from the bus stop. I’ll see you on Monday.” He shoved the paper into his pocket as he hurried out. Chris had to have an angle. Nobody just helped him out like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Chris leads Dean and Sam to a possible job.

Saturday afternoon they were bored of sitting around the apartment. The snow had melted a bit, but Dean decided it wasn’t too muddy. Across from the apartment complex was a small park. It was the same place where Matt and his friends had jumped him. Dean stepped out to make sure there was no sign of them, then went back to make sure Sam was dressed warmly enough for the weather. Sam was really too old for it, but Dean held his hand as they crossed the street. He shook free of Dean and ran over to the playground as soon as they were in the park. Dean sat down on one of the benches, aware of the gun at his back as he watched Sammy. After all, he could never be too careful.

“Dean!” Chris’s voice caught his attention.

Looking over, Dean made a face. “What are you doing here?”

“I live over there, 113.” He gestured at the apartment complex.

“Huh. We’re upstairs.” Dean would never give out his apartment number. He glanced over to see Sam was on the monkey bars with some other boys.

Chris followed his gaze.  “That’s your brother?”

“Yeah.” Dean crossed his arms.

“I can tell you take good care of him,” there was just a bit of sadness in Chris’s tone as he sat next to Dean on the bench.

“You got brothers or sisters?”

“My big brother lives with our Dad. My sister passed away two years ago.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

Chris shrugged. “Drowned in the pool. Dad swore he locked the gate, Mom doesn’t believe him. Funny thing is, sometimes I would almost swear I can still hear her.”

Dean was more than intrigued. “Where did you live when it happened?”

Giving him a funny look, Chris told him. “Why does that matter, though?”

“No reason,” said Dean, standing up. “Hey, Sam. Still wanna go to the library?”

Sam stopped what he was doing and gave Dean a look. “Sure,” he called back, starting to climb down from the monkey bars. Chris was still giving him an odd look, but he shook his head. “You and Sam want to come over for supper tonight?”

Dean gave an easy smile. “I’ll ask my Dad. 113?”

“Yeah. We usually eat around six. I’ll let my Mom know.”

“Thanks.”

 

They caught a bus to the library. Dean didn’t explain until they were off the bus and walking inside. “I want to see if it was really an accident or if there have been other kids that drowned like his sister.”

“Dad doesn’t like us doing stuff like this on our own,” muttered Sam.

“It’s just research. If we find anything we’ll call him.”

Sam rolled his eyes and went to the newspaper stacks. It didn’t take long to find the article about Chris’s sister. From there it took a bit more digging but they found the pattern. “Every eight years,” said Dean, looking at a map he’d photocopied of the town.  “All in this area.”

“Call Dad,” urged Sam.

Dean sighed. “I will, Dude. Let’s go home for now though, Chris invited us over for supper.”

Sam nodded and picked up their things. “Chris seems nice.”

“Yeah. You ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

 

They dropped everything off in their apartment. Dean looked at his gun, then decided to leave it behind, but he took his pocket knife. They went downstairs and Chris let them into their apartment. The layout was identical, but there was actual decoration on the walls, including an older picture of three children. The middle one was obviously Chris, he could guess the other two were his lost sister and his older brother.

Chris’ mom wore a sadness and bitterness that reminded Dean of his Dad, but she was nice enough and fed them a pretty good meal.

“I haven’t seen your father around much,” she told Dean.

“He works at night,” he said Dean, taking a second helping of the pork chops.

“Well it’s very responsible of you to take care of your brother.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he answered around a mouthful of food.

She smiled a little and made sure Dean had an extra piece of pie when she brought out dessert. It was getting a bit late, but they played some Nintendo with Chris before heading upstairs.

“Get ready for bed, Sammy,” said Dean as he picked up the phone and called the number to leave a message for Dad on. “Dad, we think there’s a job here. If you get a chance we’d like to check it out.” Dean hung up and headed back to get ready for bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home to see what his boys have found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to John's POV

John got home just after noon on Tuesday. He carried his bag upstairs and unlocked the apartment door. He sighed as he stepped inside. There were still some breakfast dishes in the sink and a book on the table. One of the couch cushions was slipping free and John stepped forward to put it in its place. He carried his bag into his bedroom and dropped it on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

After a shower he cleaned his gun, watching the clock in the kitchen. John stretched his neck and tucked the gun into his waistband. He stepped out of the apartment. A balcony ran along the second floor, overlooking the parking lot. From here he could see the park and the bus stop on the corner. Dean was waiting for Sam’s bus. John frowned as he saw Dean was talking with another boy. Dean laughed at something John couldn’t hear, but stopped as the bus approached.

Sam was the second kid off the bus.  Dean put a hand on his shoulder and the three of them walked back towards the apartments. Dean was talking a bit to Sam, more to the other boy. He looked both ways and took Sam’s hand as they crossed the street. John could hear them as they got closer. “See you later, Chris.”

Stepping back into the house, John sat at the table, listening to their footsteps on the stairs. Dean put his key in the door, then stopped as he realized it was unlocked. A moment later the door cautiously opened. Dean had his knife in his hands as he stepped inside, but breathed as he saw his Dad. “It’s okay Sammy, it’s Dad.”

John watched as Dean came inside, Sam just behind him.  Dean locked the door while Sam shrugged out of his backpack. “I got your message,” said John

Dean went to get Sam a snack. “There’s been drowning in this town every eight years for a seventy years. We did research at the library.”

“Did you find the original victim?”

“We think so.” He put the food in front of Sam.  “Lemme grab the papers.”

John watched Sam eat his snack. Sam ignored his dad and opened his book, soon finding his place again. John started to say something, but Dean came out with the papers and sat next to him. “This is what we’ve got so far.”

Taking the papers, John looked them over. “Who was that boy at the bus stop?”

Dean blushed a little. “Chris. He lives downstairs, actually, with his mom. He’s how we found out about this.”

“Who drowned?”

“His little sister.”

“He your friend?”

Dean found something to pick at on his shirt. “I guess so. He had us over for dinner the other night. His mom’s pretty nice.”

John made a non-committed noise and looked over the research. Dean got up to make supper for everyone, breathing just a little bit easier now that Dad was home. John noticed the way his boys acted as he looked over the paperwork, but he kept his silence until Dean put a plate in front of him.

“Not bad,” admitted John. “Did you get the cemetery records?”

“No, sir.”

“I’ll have to get them tomorrow, then.” He looked at his boys. “You want to go with me on this?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I mean, it’s Chris’s sister.”

“We’ll see. Do your homework, Dean.”

“Sir.” Dean pulled out his books and worked while he ate.

Later, John caught Dean while Sam was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. “Any more trouble with those bullies?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Actually Chris has helped with that.”

John raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press. He pulled Dean over to him and examined the cuts on his head. “Any headaches?”

“Not since last week.”

“Good. Go to bed, probably be a late night tomorrow.”

Dean nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. Sam followed him a minute later. John looked at the door, then went to the fridge to grab a beer. Dean had taken one, he noticed. But only his allowed one. John settled back onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he landed on a late night movie. The bedroom door opened and Dean came out. John didn’t say anything as Dean curled up on the other end of the couch and watched with him. They both fell asleep before the movie finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take care of the job, even if Dean falters a bit.

John woke up sometime in the night. He picked up Dean and tucked him into his bed, only waking him a little bit. Sam still slept soundly and John spent a few minute quietly watching his boys sleep before going to his own room. He wrote in his journal, then settled down to sleep himself.

It wasn’t quite dawn when John woke up again. He stretched and got up to make breakfast. Dean and Sam soon followed their noses to the kitchen table. John served out breakfast and it was one of the quiet moments when they could feel like a normal family for five minutes. Then Sam and Dean put on their coats and backpacks to go to school. John saw Dean slip his knife in his pocket. “Later, Dad.” And they were out the door.

John got what he needed together and went down to the Impala, tossing his smaller bag into the passenger seat. He went to the library first, double-checking the information his boys had given him. They had done pretty good work, he thought to himself as he finally emerged around noon. Lunch was at a small café, then he headed to the town’s historical society. The first child had drowned in the local swim pond, a place that had long since been paved over for a housing development. He knew a simple drowning wasn’t usually enough for a vengeful ghost.

He introduced himself to the ancient man behind the welcome desk, telling him he was doing some research on the Wilkerson family. “Ah, a long and prosperous family,” he smiled.

“Pretty boring history, then?”

“Not at all.” The old man launched into an exhaustive history of the family, from their more recent exploits on back. John stopped him as he finally reached the drowning.

“So their youngest girl drowned?”

“A most tragic accident. She was a very beautiful child, everyone said so. There’s rumors that on her deathbed many years later her older sister claimed to have something to do with it, but, the woman was delirious. She was a pillar of the town, certainly not a child murderer.”

“I see.”

John asked a few more questions, took some notes, then headed back out. He drove to the middle school just as Dean was getting out. He saw Dean was talking with Chris again, looking up as he heard the Impala.  Chris followed his eyes and walked over before Dean could say anything or stop him.

“It’s nice to meet you Mister Winchester.”

John studied his face as the passenger door opened and Dean got in. “You too,” he said at last. Chris gave a tiny smile and stepped back, waving at Dean.

Dean waved back, then started checking their weapons as they drove to pick up Sam. He was waiting for them and climbed into the back.

“Rosedale cemetery,” said John. “Doris Wilkerson. Her sister caused her drowning.”

“Ouch,” muttered Dean.

“Should be a simple salt and burn. We’ll get some dinner then head out there.”

They settled in to another diner. Dean helped Sam with his spelling words over dinner, John ate his French fries and watched them work together. They were both getting bigger and would need haircuts soon. Dean’s jacket was getting a bit tight in the shoulders, so he’d probably had another growth spurt. Should get both the boys more clothes for spring; Sam was too small for most of Dean’s hand me downs.

After supper, John told the boys to take a nap in the back of the Impala. He turned the radio on low and drove towards the cemetery, taking a long road to get there. By the time they arrived it was very late. Dean was the first one out of the back seat. John opened the trunk and handed him a shovel. Sam got a shotgun.  They found the grave and got to digging.

When Sam started getting sleepy, Dean stopped digging and climbed out. “I’ll keep watch,” he promised his brother, climbing out of the grave and picking up the shotgun. Sam nodded and curled up on the ground nearby. John took a few more shovelfuls and hit the coffin. “Get the salt.”

Dean passed his dad what he needed. Suddenly he felt a cold chill. He swung the shotgun around and saw a shadow of a young girl. She coughed up water, reaching for him.  Dean froze for half a second. A blast came from behind him. John glared at him and tossed him the salt. “Move, Dean,” he growled

Dean swallowed and hurried to finish the job. Sam moved to help him. In a few minutes the bones were on fire. John gave him a pointed look. “Can you handle taking Sam back to the car?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Go.”

John shook his head as they walked off, seeing the slump of Dean’s shoulders. He’d taught him better than that. Next time Dean wouldn’t hesitate in the face of a ghost. John watched the fire die down.

When he got back to the car, Sam was asleep in the back seat under Dean’s coat. Dean was sitting next to him, shotgun cradled in his lap. “You can sleep,” said John.

“I’m sorry,” started Dean.

John shook his head and started the car. “Next time don’t freeze. Go to sleep.”

Dean settled back, John watching him in the rearview mirror.  They’d stay here for the school year; hopefully there’d be no more ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this or would like to see more kid Winchester fic from me, please leave a comment?


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite leave it alone. On his way to tell Sam about Dad, Dean finds himself in town and decides to look up Chris.

Dean had no intention of stopping here. After all, he wanted to get to Sam, get his help. Sam was the only one who would understand the urgency of trying to find Dad. He’d sworn he’d leave Sam alone, and he had, for years now. But some things were more important, even then trying to let his brother have a normal life.

The welcome sign was what made him stop. There had been a lot of towns through the years, a lot of motels, a few apartments. He’d almost forgotten about this town; after all it had been more than ten years. Subconsciously he touched his head. A lot more concussions and fights in the years between too.

Flipping off the radio, Dean turned the car. Most of it was still here.  The junior high, the park, the apartment complex. The apartments looked even more run down then when they’d lived there. Some kids played at the park, but now their parents watched closely; Dean reflected that you hardly saw kids playing alone anymore.

The library was still in the same place too. Dean parked and headed inside. This should only take a few hours and nobody would be the wiser. He charmed the librarian into letting him use a computer without a library card and got to work.

He started with the article about Chris’s sister. That had led them to a job. Dean still remembered his moment of hesitation when the ghost had come after him. Dad certainly hadn’t let him forget it. Shaking his head, he started searching for more information on Chris. Sam was always better at computers, but he’d had enough experience to find what he was looking for.

A picture of Chris in high school stopped him. He still had the same blue eyes. In the photo he was with the track team and Dean smiled a little to know that his friend had kept up the running. A few more local articles about the track team and one about the science fair seemed to cover Chris’s high school years. Dean smiled as he saw Chris’s name on a list of seniors who’d received scholarships.

Then Dean reached the next article and his smile dropped. The car in the photo was twisted almost beyond recognition. Mouth dry, Dean read about the accident. A wet road, just after High School graduation. His surviving girlfriend, Jenny, didn’t remember what happened, but the police said Chris lost control on a curve. Three days in the hospital before the promising young man had succumbed to his injuries.

Dean swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. Blinking back tears he cleared the history and closed the browser. _Unfair_ , he thought. Then again, he knew more than most people just how unfair life could be; how someone’s life could be cut short in a moment. He should probably check and make sure Chris’s ghost wasn’t still hanging around, but he couldn’t imagine his friend being the kind of person to haunt people. Had to be hell on his mom though, losing one kid to a drowning and a second to a car accident.

Stepping back into the sunlight, Dean took a deep breath. Should get back on the road, go get Sam, go find Dad. He turned away from his car and crossed the street. There was a little diner a block down and he headed for it. The bell rang as he stepped inside. The sign said to seat yourself, so he did, taking a booth. There was an older couple on the other end of the diner and a boy at a table drawing something.

The waitress came over and gave Dean a smile. “What’ll it be?”

“Just coffee.” He looked up at her, prepared to smile, but he caught her name and face and stared instead. She raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” he said, clearing his throat. “You, uh, look familiar.”

Turning, Jenny went to grab the coffee pot. “You the guy with the Impala over there?” She gestured at the library.

“How…?”

“Not a lot of people with that kind of car. My old boyfriend and I used to talk about cars a lot, and he said a ’67 Impala was the coolest car he’d ever seen.” A sad smile crossed her face. “You’re Dean Winchester.”

Dean shook his head. “I didn’t think he’d remember me, I only lived here a few months.”

“He did,” She put the coffee pot back, then took a seat across from him. “Still had a picture of you two from the school fair.”

Scoffing a bit, Dean shook his head. “I was just passing through town, thought I’d see how he was doing.”

Jenny nodded. “So you went to the library to look him up and found out what happened. He was eighteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean meant it honestly, cupping his hands around his coffee.

Jenny reached over and squeezed his hand. “See that boy over there?”

Dean looked over. The kid was still drawing, but also half watching them. “Yeah?”

“His name’s Andrew. Chris never knew I was pregnant. I didn’t know until I was in the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle he survived the accident at all. Andrew, come here.”

Dean started to protest as the kid got up and walked over. His breath caught as he saw Andrew very much had his father’s eyes. “Yeah, mom?”

“This is Dean, he’s an old friend of mine, just passing through town.”

Andrew bit his lip, studying Dean, then offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” said Dean, giving him a smile.

Andrew looked at his mom before going back to his table. Jenny watched him go.

Dean threw back the rest of his coffee. “Thank you,” he said honestly, dropping far more money than he needed to on the table as he stood.

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” Dean smiled. “Stick it in his college fund or something.” He walked out the door before she could say anything else and hurried over to his car. Taking another deep breath, he turned it over, knowing he’d never come back here again, and sometimes, it was better not to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
